Incertezas - Fremione Oneshot
by winchester b
Summary: "A curiosidade bateu mais forte, o que diabos Fred Weasley tanto pensava? Ficou observando por alguns minutos, enquanto o garoto continuava alheio a tudo. Guardou os livros na mochila e decidiu ir até lá..." Primeira oneshot Fremione, desculpem quaisquer erros, não tive tempo de revisar.


Estava passando pelos corredores perto do jardim, cortando caminho para chegar mais rapidamente à biblioteca, quando de repente um cabelo ruivo lhe chamou a atenção. Ele estava sentado, apoiando-se num carvalho e olhando para o lago negro, com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Ficou intrigada; desde quando ele ficava pensativo? Pior, desde quando ele andava separado do seu gêmeo? Deu de ombros, logo imaginando que fazia parte de outra de suas numerosas brincadeiras e seguiu seu caminho.

No dia seguinte, ela passou pelo mesmíssimo lugar e ele estava lá novamente, só que com uma expressão mais pensativa ainda. A curiosidade bateu mais forte, o que diabos Fred Weasley tanto pensava? Ficou observando por alguns minutos, enquanto o garoto continuava alheio a tudo. Guardou os livros na mochila e decidiu ir até lá.

Ele pode ouvir o barulhos das folhas sendo pisoteadas e alguém vindo em sua direção, mas não virou; sua mente fervilhava de pensamentos e sentimentos não compreendidos, estava paralisado por suas emoções.

- Fred? – a garota disse, sentando ao seu lado – Você está bem?

- Como você sabe? – ele disse, sem desviar os olhos do lago.

- Como eu sei o quê? – perguntou confusa.

- Como você sabe que eu sou o Fred, não o George? – disse, finalmente virando-se e a encarando.

- Ah, bem – ela ruborizou fortemente e começou a apertar fortemente a mochila – Você tem o cabelo um pouco maior que o de George, seu sorriso é mais torto também – disse e quis que a terra abaixo dos seus pés se abrisse para que ela pudesse enfiar a cabeça dentro; podia sentir seu rosto ficando cada vez mais e mais vermelho, passando o tom dos cabelos de qualquer Weasley.

- Uau – disse, arregalando os olhos e voltando completamente sua atenção para a garota ali sentada - Você realmente é muito observadora não é Mione? – ela continuava com a cabeça abaixada e respondeu com um leve dar de ombros.

- Estou – ele disse, observando novamente o lago, se espreguiçando lentamente e deitando no colo da garota.

- Está o quê? – perguntou com um sussurro.

- Estou bem – olhou para os olhos dela, castanho no castanho – Só ando me sentindo estranho ultimamente, nem George tem conseguido me entender...

Ela começou a mexer em seus cabelos, inconscientemente e ele estava quase dormindo; ficaram em silêncio um longo tempo. Qualquer um que passasse pelo jardim naquele momento diria que formavam um belo casal.

- Talvez seja por causa da guerra – ela quebrou o silêncio finalmente – Todos nós estamos nos sentindo um pouco estranhos... Harry diz que os ventos estão mudando, e talvez seja isso mesmo.

- Sim, mas não é algo físico, entende? Eu consigo sentir que algo muito ruim está pra acontecer, mas não consigo saber o que e nem com quem, e isso está me matando. Odeio não ter controle sobre esse tipo de coisa, e se as pessoas que eu amo morrerem Hermione? E se você morrer? Não consigo imaginar ninguém sofrendo e eu sei que é isso que vai acontecer...

- Fred – começou, com o olhar perdido no lago negro; observando a Lula Gigante brincar com as algas – São coisas inevitáveis, mesmo que soubéssemos o que virá, nós não poderíamos mudar, temos de compreender e tentar dar o nosso melhor para que nada aconteça a ninguém. Lutamos por um futuro melhor para todos e infelizmente durante nossa luta teremos algumas perdas – respondeu de pronto, pois era uma questão constante em seus pensamentos – Por mais difícil que pareça, por mais duro que seja ouvir; essa é a nossa realidade – finalizou e começou a chorar devagar.

Ele sentou de novo e a abraçou, apoiando o rosto dela em seu tórax; logo sua camisa ficou encharcada de lágrimas, mas ele não se importava. Hermione desabou; pensava no assunto a cada dia, e nada do que idealizava parecia funcionar para melhorar a situação. Pensava em seus pais, nos Weasley's e em Harry, que eram o que ela mais tinha de precioso na vida; e não conseguia deixar de sentir um pesar com relação a tudo isso; com relação à guerra eminente.

- Mione, amor, não precisa chorar – ele levantou a cabeça da garota, estava com os olhos vermelhos e molhados, as quais ele limpou com um lenço que tirou do bolso – Tudo vai dar certo.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você que estava pensando nisso pra começar – disse tentando sentar, mas ele a apertou mais forte.

- Eu não sei – sorriu – Mas dizem que coisas boas acontecem para pessoas boas, então, se isso estiver certo, venceremos tudo o que vier. E se tivermos perdas, bem, elas serão necessárias; uma bruxa sábia me disse isso hoje – piscou o olho para ela, que ruborizou – Mas eu acho que nós deveríamos fazer tudo o que temos vontade antes das coisas ficarem perigosas, não é mesmo? – sorriu marotamente, adquirindo aquela expressão que ela bem conhecia aquela de quando ele estava prestes a fazer algo bem, BEM ruim.

- Fred – arregalou os olhos e se distanciou um pouco, no que foi seguida por ele – O que você está pensando?

- Ora, amor; não é óbvio? – e agarrou a garota pela cintura e saiu correndo na direção do lago.

Ela berrava e ria ao mesmo tempo, tentando em vão se desvencilhar do garoto. Fechou os olhos por um instante e sentiu o baque da água gelada em seu corpo. Veio à superfície furiosa, procurando por aquele que havia feito aquilo; e o encontrou a poucos metros de distância, dentro do lago também, só que gargalhando da raiva dela.

- FREDERIC GIDEON WEASLEY! – ela berrou, roxa de raiva – VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DO DIA EM QUE NASCEU! – e nadou desengonçadamente atrás dele. Não era belo de se ver, mas eficiente, visto que ela estava chegando bem perto e ele continuava a rir como louco.

Quando ela finalmente chegou até ele, ela pulou nele e o afundou na água. Começou a gargalhar dele, mas depois de um tempo percebeu que ele não veio para a superfície e começou a ficar preocupada, mergulhando então para procurá-lo.

Sentiu um puxão no pé e gritou, conseguindo somente engolir água. Fred puxou a para a superfície e ela tossia por causa de tanta água que engolira.

- Nunca mais faça isso – disse a garota, entre tossidas – Achei que você estivesse se afogando!

- Ah é? – falou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, adquirindo um ar sedutor – E você ficou preocupada comigo então, amor?

- Não seja idiota, Fred – disse e ruborizou; se esquivando do garoto que chegava cada vez mais perto.

- Você sabe que eu não sou idiota, anjo – pegou a garota pela cintura e aprisionou-a em seus braços – Talvez eu seja um pouco – olhou para o horizonte, sua expressão pensativa - mas somente por não ter dito ainda para a garota que eu gosto como me sinto.

- E porque você não faz isso então? – sussurrou baixinho.

- Porque tenho medo de ser rejeitado – sorriu tristemente.

- Fred, que garota em sã consciência te rejeitaria? – rolou os olhos – Você é um dos gêmeos Weasley; bonito, inteligente, alto e atraente; quem seria idiota a ponto de te rejeitar? – e ruborizou novamente, percebendo que falara demais.

- Bem, talvez ela goste de outro...

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar – e sorriu para ele.

- Você está certa – sussurrou, chegando cada vez mais perto da garota – Estou indo falar com ela agora – largou da garota e foi saindo, deixando a perplexa.

Depois de alguns metros, ele voltou e viu o olhar perdido da garota.

- Mione, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro – disse mal humorada.

- Você sabia – e chegou mais perto – que eu te amo? Sua boboca – riu da expressão confusa que ela fez e a beijou docemente.

Ela correspondeu, inconscientemente. Esperava por isso desde seu terceiro ano, quando se viu perdidamente apaixonada por ele, alguém que nunca notaria uma rata de biblioteca como ela.

Se separaram, ambos procurando por ar. Fred tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto Hermione continuava atordoada.

- Venha, temos de secar nossas roupas – puxou a garota para fora do lago, achando engraçado que, pela primeira vez, desde que a conhecia; ela não tinha uma resposta pronta para o ocorrido.

- Fred – ela parou de repente, soltando os braços dos dele – Isso é algum tipo de piada? – estreitou os olhos, não iria deixar que ninguém brincasse com seus sentimentos.

- Piada? Desde quando eu brinco amor? – sorriu marotamente – Essa foi a coisa mais certa que fiz em toda minha vida – abraçou-a e sorriu – Gosto de você desde sempre Mione, mas só percebi no dia que a vi chorando no salão comunal por causa da anta do meu irmão. – falou sério, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela – Eu te amo!

- Uau, isso é um pouco inesperado e eu tenho de pensar um pouco. – se afastou suavemente, sorrindo levemente.

- Pensar? Claro, porque eu imaginei que seria diferente – disse tristemente e saiu lentamente do lago.

- Fred! – ela gritou, correndo para onde o garoto estava.

- Sim?

- Já pensei – sorriu lindamente – e eu também te amo seu boboca! – e o beijou fortemente, imprimindo ali todos os anos perdidos por pura timidez, de ambas as partes.


End file.
